


sewing the fabrics of my heart

by LexWithAnX



Series: Ranboo or Tommy Centric Fics!! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sewing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, be warned, for now, i chose peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX
Summary: Ranboo watches their perfect little family and feels a sense of burning jealousy, and anger, andoverwhelming hurt.All dressed in blues and whites and small precise hints of red. Techno even replaces his iconic blood red cloak for a deep, ocean blue. Phil has removed his green and white stripes for blue and white, and Wilbur’s trademark maroon beanie was now a stark, crisp white, contrasting sharply with the recently revived man’s dark brown hair.And, then there’s Tommy. The younger teen has the most red in his outfit out of the four. But even then, there’s a considerable amount of blue in his attire. He blends in perfectly with the other three.Ranboo feels pain swell in his chest. He wants what they have. So,sobadly.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Ranboo or Tommy Centric Fics!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160093
Comments: 13
Kudos: 345
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	sewing the fabrics of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/gifts).



> i am a possey 🤪✌️

The ritual to revive Wilbur works, and suddenly Ranboo’s entire world changes. He’d been staying with Techno and, sometimes, Phil. Now, however, his room (that had Techno had built _special for him_ ) was being overtaken by Wilbur _and_ Tommy.

All four of them had decided that, now that Wilbur was back, they would ‘work through’ their differences and live together, as a family. Ranboo wants to throw up, the urge strong as he watches the domestic scene before him.

Techno and Phil try and struggle to make dinner as Tommy and Wilbur steal their ingredients and utensils. All four of them have smiles on their faces, even Techno, who hadn’t _ever_ smiled at Ranboo like he lit up the world as they knew it.

Anger, an unfamiliar and startlingly _new_ emotion, swirls inside of him like a storm. Ranboo has never been one to easily anger. Hell, he rarely even gets annoyed.

But as he hears Tommy’s grating, though it had never been before, laugh, and Techno’s annoying, which was new because Ranboo used to love the man’s sarcasm, quips, unfiltered and painstakingly raw _rage_ fills his veins.

Ranboo doesn’t understand why he feels like this. Like he’s about to explode, or why anger seems to seep in to his very bone marrow.

(Silently, in the back of his mind, Ranboo knows the _actual_ name of this unmistakable emotion. But he’d probably allow Dream to consume his mind before he admitted it, even just to himself.)

So, instead of facing his negative emotions, Ranboo silently walks out of Techno’s cabin. The snow, just frozen, crystalized water, burns and nips at his skin, but Ranboo walks. Walks and walks until his skin screams for him to get _away_ from the pain and tears well up in his eyes. 

Bitterly, Ranboo thinks none of them have even noticed his absence. Then he teleports to the remnants of L’Manburg, because, long ago, once upon a time, it had held his home. Ranboo had been foolish to think Techno and Phil’s kindness was anything but _temporary._

***

Eventually, Ranboo returns. None of them ask where he’s been, or if he’s okay. All of them give him simple hellos that leave Ranboo struggling to breathe because he’d hoped, if only a little, that they still cared. That he wasn’t _just_ a replacement.

He’s wrong. But it’s fine. Until Ranboo walks in on Phil sewing, and he feels his heart drop to his stomach and his stomach drop to his shoes. Bile rises up to his throat, and burning, painful but silent tears prickle in his eyes.

There are four outfits. Which, normally, Ranboo’d be fine with. Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur always had tears or rips in their clothes that Phil had taken up the job of sewing up.

But this was different.

Because all the clothes looked _the same._ Pastel blues, dark blues, whites, and hints of red. The color scheme of the Antarctic Empire. 

And there are _only_ four outfits.

“Ran-?” Phil asks, but before Ranboo can hear the last syllable of his name, he’s running downstairs and out of the house.

He’s not just _jealous,_ Ranboo realizes as he painfully teleports around the SMP, unable to get a grip on his emotions, he’s also incredibly, impossibly _hurt._

***

Mumbles and murmurs fill his ears as Ranboo walks about the Greater Dream SMP. He’d heard, once, maybe, he can’t really remember, that the first residents of this land had proudly called it the DreamSMP. Now people called it a hellhole.

 _How fitting,_ he thinks, his thought process still sour and lemon flavored, with all the death that seems to plague the server.

“Ranboo!” Fundy yells, startling Ranboo out of his negative thoughts. For a moment, Ranboo thinks of saying he’s grateful for the interruption. But he knows Fundy would only get _concerned_ and ask questions, so he keeps quiet and silently looks over at Fundy’s nearing form.

A smile is on the fox hybrid’s face. His ears, pointed at the tips like Ranboo’s own, flick and twitch, betraying his excitement for all to see. “Hey, dude! Wanted to show you something! You up for it?” Fundy asks, looking up  
at the tall Enderman hybrid, who’s posture is hunched but he’s still so tall.

A shrug. Ranboo would do anything for a distraction, really. “Sure. Where is it?” He asks, watching the smile on his older friend’s face widen.

Fundy is just a few years older than Tubbo, Ranboo, Tommy, and Purpled, being Wilbur’s son makes him only four years older than them.

Fundy grabs his arm, rambling about what ever project he’s managed to make this time. Ranboo only half listens, cutting in with appropriately timed “mhm”s and “yeah”s that make Fundy think he’s paying attention.

What catches _all_ of his attention, however, is Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil walking just a little ways away. 

All of them look like they’re in their own little world, laughter escaping from them, humor in their eyes. Ranboo wants to look away, but it’s like his eyes are glued to the four men.

It _hurts,_ which is something Ranboo _is_ intricately familiar with. It’s like limes were squeezed into his mouth, with how bitter it tastes. Ranboo feels a lump in his throat, and it’s so big Ranboo can’t swallow it.

Ranboo watches their perfect little family and feels a sense of burning jealousy, and anger, and _overwhelming hurt._

All dressed in blues and whites and small precise hints of red. Techno even replaces his iconic blood red cloak for a deep, ocean blue. Phil has removed his green and white stripes for blue and white, and Wilbur’s trademark maroon beanie was now a stark, crisp white, contrasting sharply with the recently revived man’s dark brown hair.

And, then there’s Tommy. The younger teen has the most red in his outfit out of the four. But even then, there’s a considerable amount of a variety of blues in his attire. He blends in perfectly with the other three.

Ranboo feels pain swell in his chest. He wants what they have. So, _so_ badly.

He knows it’ll never happen, though, and the knowing makes the ache in his heart so much worse. Fundy taps on his shoulder, and Ranboo tears his eyes away from the family he’d one time thought was his.

Sympathy that looks too much like pity is vibrant on Fundy’s face. “I know how you feel.”

Ranboo blinks at that. He’d expected empathy and comforting, consoling words that would only serve to annoy him. Then, he remembers. Fundy had once been apart of their family, too. Before everything went to _shit_ and suddenly they weren’t needed.

Fundy’s eyes are full of this sadness and pain that Ranboo feels much too familiar with. The fox hybrid glances over at Wilbur’s, who’s so caught up in the thrill of being alive and with his family again that he doesn’t notice his own son looking at him like he ripped his heart out. 

“I’m... gonna go. Show you the project tomorrow?” Fundy mutters.

Ranboo nods, humming his agreement before watching the other, looking much more dejected and hurt than Ranboo had ever seen him, walks away, traitorous ears flat against his head.

***

“Ranboo?” Tommy’s voice comes from above him. Ranboo sits in the living room of Techno’s cabin, curled up tightly with his legs to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. 

The boy’s usual brash and loud tone is now soft and quiet, curiously concerned. Ranboo squeezes his eyes shut, head buried in his knees. 

Self-loathing and formidable hurt curls in his guts, filling his veins and soaking Ranboo’s very core. He knew they didn’t care. He _knew._ Why was he so surprised?

Tommy’s voice is even more gentle, which makes the pain increase tenfold, when he next speaks. “Boo?” His tone is kind, and he’s sounds closer now, as if he’s sitting right in front of him.

Slowly, and with so much hesitance he almost doesn’t do it, Ranboo lifts his head to look at the smaller boy. The nickname isn’t new, not when the two grew closer during Ranboo’s visits to Tommy during the boy’s exile. 

“What’s wrong?” Tommy asks, relief seeping into his tone. Ranboo blinks, and tears well in his eyes again. He wants to explain, but he unfairly thinks Tommy should _know_ what’s wrong.

Giving a shaking sigh, Ranboo puts his hands out, letting Tommy grab his clawed hands in his own gentle, though calloused from years of hard work and war, ones. 

They don’t make eye contact. Tommy respects the other to not force it on him. Ranboo feels appreciative of the silent attentiveness. 

“What’s wrong, Boo?” Tommy murmurs, playing lightly with Ranboo’s black, clawed fingers. It feels oddly comforting, and Ranboo relaxes, if only a little. 

He looks down at his knees. His position is uncomfortable but he doesn’t want to move.

Liking his lips, Ranboo shakes his head minimally. “I... I ju-just- you guys di-didn’t make me an o-outfit.” He mumbles.

That wasn’t specifically the issue. Ranboo could cackle because the outfits are _so_ far from the real issue. But, Ranboo knows he’ll probably start sobbing if he has to go over everything that is so _wrong._

The outfits are a good start.

Tommy obviously doesn’t understand. Ranboo doesn’t really expect him to. “What?” Tommy whispers, genuine confusion in his soft tone.

“You guys all have matching outfits. An-And,” Ranboo gets stuck on the world for a moment, his tone going warbled and staticky with Enderman noises. Tommy squeezes his hands gently, quietly comforting. 

“A-And you di-didn’t m-make me one.” Ranboo stammers out.

Looking surprised, Tommy shakes his head. Ranboo furrows his eyebrows, simmering anger in his veins. 

Before he can snap out a _What?,_ Tommy speaks. “Ranboo, we _did_ make you a uniform.” Tommy says, gentle tone violently shaking Ranboo’s world.

A sob rushes out of him, so quick Ranboo can’t stop the harsh cry as he’s pulled into Tommy’s arms. The embrace is comforting, and Ranboo knows he’s melting against the younger teen.

He can’t bring himself to care, though.

“It’s okay, Boo. It’s okay.” Tommy murmurs gently, tone uncharacteristically soft and oh so kind. Ranboo buries his head in the boy’s neck, breathing started to even out.

He knows that he’ll have to talk about everything else, but right now, he’s happy. “Can I...?” Ranboo mutters, pulling back a little.

Tommy is quiet, allowing Ranboo to continue. “Can I wear it? The outfit?” He asks, voice a lot more meek than he’d like to admit. Tommy’s face softens, and he nods.

“I’m going to call Techno in here so he can get the outfit, okay?” Tommy asks gently, prefacing Ranboo. The Enderman hybrid nods shakily, and licks his lips nervously as Tommy shouts for Techno.

Techno’s face shown worry, which Ranboo had only noticed because of how close they’d grown. “Tech, go get Ranboo’s outfit, please.” Tommy says, his voice gentle.

The piglin hybrid nods quickly, not so slowly walks out of the room, and Ranboo can hear him rushing up the stairs. Tommy turns back toward Ranboo, and gives him a small smile. “He’s bringing the outfit, and then we’ll match, okay, Boo?” He asks.

Ranboo nods, hiccuping before looking up at the doorway, which now holds Techno, holding Ranboo’s outfit, which makes the teen’s heart skip a beat, Phil, and Wilbur, faces all spray painted with concern.

“Ranboo?” Wilbur asks gently, a million questions silently hanging in the air. 

Ranboo gives them all a weak smile, and grabs the outfit from Techno’s grasp when he walks over. He and Tommy stand up, and he leans heavily against the shorter teen.

Tiredness drizzles over him like lavender has taken hold of his head. “I... I’m gonna go change.” He says, the words stumbling and bubbling out of him before he can think too hard about it.

He leaves for the bathroom, changing quickly into the soft shirt and pants. The outfit resembles his regular clothes, but, really, it only vaguely attempts to resemble his suit. 

What really makes Ranboo’s heart flutter with happiness, though, are the colors. Dark and light blues with hints of white and red. Just like all of the men’s in the living room.

A bright smile appears on Ranboo’s face, and he can’t stop grinning giddily as he changes into the clothing.

***

Later, Ranboo will talk with Tommy and Techno and Phil and Wilbue. Because he has to, or else he might explode with self hatred and the other floor might explode with worry.

Later, Ranboo will look at himself in the mirror, dressed in his matching outfit, and he will cry tears of happiness. Because he finally, finally belongs.

For now, though, Ranboo watches as Phil sews up a hole in Techno’s cape, cuddled up with Tommy on the couch. The fire burns brightly in the fireplace, the house full of life and chatter. 

In his hands is a cup of hot chocolate. Marshmallows dance and float gently in the dark brown chocolate, which steams, the heat of the drink meeting the cold of the winter’s chilly air. 

“You okay?” Tommy asks quietly, both of them wrapped up in warm, cozy blankets on the couch.

Ranboo nods, smiling a little at the other boy. He’s not, not really, or completely, okay, but Ranboo has hope that he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up today and chose... peace


End file.
